


They Will Be There

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Short One Shots For Kurofai Week 2016 [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: As late as always, Fai-mommy, Family, Fluff, Kuro-Daddy, KuroFai Week, M/M, Syoran POV, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Syaoran loves his parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last (for now) of the Kurofai Week that I did.  
> For Kuro-daddy and Fai-mommy
> 
> Once more, a big thanks to the extremely patient Onoheiwa.

Syaoran never imagined he would feel so loved.

Fai-san and Kurogane-san seemed ready and on a mission to prove him wrong though.

They made him feel that he had a home, that he will always have support, and he had no reason to be afraid of being alone because they will be there waiting for him, will jump out of nowhere the moment he needs them the most.

They made him feel safe.

Kurogane-san would always make sure that he is ready to fight, that he has his defences ready, but he also made sure that he can rest without worrying over a surprise attack because Kurogane-san is always watching out for them.

Fai-san always ensured that he would not expose himself to danger without knowing how bad it is. But Fai also let him run and make his own choices and if he did make a mistake he knew Fai-san would be there with open arms to comfort him and give words of wisdom on what was right and what was wrong.

They were once strangers he was weary to be around, but it had changed over time. They were companions, teachers, friends, enemies, and finally family.

Through their journey he had fought by their sides,  with them and against them.

After the pain, the torture, and the loss he had thought that he would only feel peace at Sakura's side and only then he would be able to feel happiness again.  He had been wrong.

And he rejoiced in it.

In having company to share a meal, in the smiles and jokes as well as the sorrow.

He could walk in front of them or between them and forget for only a moment how broken he had been, he could forget that they were there because they had been forced to be there in the beginning. He could rest in the warmth of knowing that they were there now because they had chosen to be, because they wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how broken he got, they would be there to pick up the pieces and put him together again.

For a moment he was allowed to feel like a normal boy walking in the street with his parents, just one more family walking around, smiling and warming each other's broken hearts to keep them kind.

Just one more boy with his parents who love him as much as he loves them.

And most important of all, Syaoran knows that he can just let himself fall when his feet stop being steady, when the pain becomes too much, when the pressure overwhelms him. He can fall because they´ll catch him.

 

His family will be there.

 


End file.
